<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sixth time's a charm by rokkuhato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041614">sixth time's a charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato'>rokkuhato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Slow Romance, i don't know what to tag this lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it almost slipped past her lips, it was after their first encounter with Sephiroth and the Whispers. Tifa stood shell shocked at her own realization. Aerith was just standing there, palms outstretched as she looked up at the sky, the rain pelting her face softly and she distinctly hears Barrett calling after them.</p>
<p>Or the five times Tifa almost told Aerith she loves her and that one time she finally did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sixth time's a charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i can't freaking write angst sdhfksd but anyway i was making an aerti playlist when i had the idea of writing this and it was kinda fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it almost slipped past her lips, it was after their first encounter with Sephiroth and the Whispers. Tifa stood shell shocked at her own realization. Aerith was just standing there, palms outstretched as she looked up at the sky, the rain pelting her face softly and she distinctly hears Barret calling after them.</p>
<p>But Aerith just stood there, eyes fluttering close as she whispered the words softly, “I miss the steel sky.”</p>
<p>And she just looked so sad and lost that moment and it would’ve been easier for Tifa to just reach out, gather her in her arms and murmur the words against the cetra’s ears. <em>I’m here. I love you.</em></p>
<p>But then Aerith was linking their arms; the somber expression was gone replaced by something chipper and brighter and a lot like the Aerith she first met.</p>
<p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Aerith tells her lightly, she must’ve sensed the brawler staring as she drags Tifa to re-join the group.</p>
<p>Tifa offers her a faint smile, shaking her head, “I was thinking about how a shower would be really great right now.”</p>
<p>Aerith scrunches her nose adorably, “Ugh. Tell me about it.”</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>The second time she almost said it, Tifa was furious. She throws her gloves carelessly on the wall of the wooden room, the contact making a dull thud as it echoed around the empty space and she didn’t even have to look back to know that Aerith was already hot on her heels. The moment she hears the door slam behind her, she bursts, “That was pretty stupid of you, Aerith.”</p>
<p>Aerith blanches, not quite used to the hostility coating the brawler’s tone especially when it comes to her, “Well, it worked didn’t it?”</p>
<p>Tifa pinches the bridge of her nose, “We had a plan! No one asked you to <em>parade</em> yourself towards the Turks. That was really reckless. Stupid and reckless. What if they’ve gotten you?”</p>
<p>Aerith furrowed her brows, squaring her shoulders like a soldier getting ready for a fight, “I can take care of myself, Tifa. I’m not some baby that needs to be coddled all the time! I’d merely distracted them which gave you guys an opening to attack.”</p>
<p>“Barely, Aerith, they almost had you!”</p>
<p>“Those guys wouldn’t lay a finger on me and I’m pretty sure you know the reason to that.”</p>
<p>“Exactly plenty of reason why you shouldn’t have done that!” Tifa exclaims, her tone rising and she doesn’t even care that Cloud and Barret’s probably hearing this exchange in the next room.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why you’re so mad about this.” Aerith scoffs, crossing her arms, “I’m fine. We’re all okay. It all worked out pretty well in my opinion.”</p>
<p>Tifa almost yells at her. It was there. Already brimming inside her chest. <em>Because I love you!</em> But then the air shifted and she suddenly feels like a hand was enclosing around her throat and she can’t breathe. She can’t tell her. Not like this. Not when they’re a mess and almost got their ass handed to them by the Turks. Not when they’re being hunted down by the whole army of Shinra. Not when they’re on the tail of some maniac ex-soldier. And definitely not when they’re in this <em>goddamn</em> forsaken inn they could barely afford. So instead, she chokes on the faltering words in her throat, “What if I— <em>we</em> lost you? They’ve already taken everything from me. I couldn’t. I can’t.”</p>
<p>Aerith visibly softens at that, stepping into the girls’s space, knowing all too well the telltale signs of a panic attack when it’s coming. Tifa was at least a few inches taller than her so she has to tilt her head upwards to find those scarlet orbs and place her palm gently against Tifa’s cheeks, “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe. I’m here. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Tifa inhales sharply, focusing all her senses on Aerith. The gentle voice caressing her ears. The way she distinctly smelled like the scent of flowers, which is now replaced by something stronger and <em>bittersweet</em>. The warmth of her touch as she leans into it and she allows her eyes to fall shut as she tried to chase her breathing back, “Just don’t do it again. At least talk to me first next time.”</p>
<p>Aerith nods, her voice hushed, “I promise.”</p>
<p>And Tifa thought, this was more than enough for now.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>The third time it happened, Aerith wasn’t even doing something trivial as she’s merely sitting across from her. They’d found themselves enjoying their moments of reprieve in a small cottage tucked away at one of the towns they had decided to stay for the night. A pang of melancholy made its presence known in her chest when she realized the place reminded her of Seventh Heaven. Only a bit quieter and much less crowded. There’s a jukebox playing soft music in the background and Cloud and Barret’s already bickering in the darts area.</p>
<p>Aerith‘s head lolled to the side, eyes a little droopy and Tifa takes notice of the dark circles under the cetra’s eyes, “Hey, you want to call it a night?”</p>
<p>Tired emerald hues looks up at her, blinking softly, as if registering her words. And then a slow smile spreads across her lips and Tifa had to clench her fists against her legs lest she does something stupid like tuck the stray of hair behind Aerith’s ears. Or do something even more stupid like blurt the words <em>I love you</em> to her.</p>
<p>“It’s alright. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them like this.” Aerith motioned towards Cloud and Barrett, “Let them have their fun.”</p>
<p>“They wouldn’t mind. I’ll come with.” Tifa says, already tugging at Aerith’s wrist, “Cloud, Barrett, we’re tired. We’re going to our room.”</p>
<p>The blonde just grunts his acquiesce as Barret waves them off when they pass.</p>
<p>On the way to their shared room and once they were out of earshot, Aerith’s voice rang through the quiet night, green eyes glinting playfully in the dark, “You know Tifa, if you wanted to sleep with me all you gotta do is ask.”</p>
<p>Tifa gawks, “That’s not—“</p>
<p>But then Aerith was laughing. A full on bellow laughter and Tifa was momentarily stunned because she hadn’t heard that sound from the girl in a while. Aerith wipes at the corner of her eyes, her laugh subsiding into a fit of giggles before she felt the cetra entangling their fingers together, “Always so serious.”</p>
<p>They did sleep together that night. It was Aerith’s idea and Tifa was reluctant at first but she couldn’t bring herself to say no to her, not when Aerith has that shy little smile on her face. Aerith pulls them towards her bed, throwing an arm across her abdomen before nuzzling the crook of her neck. Tifa’s arm hang awkwardly in the air, not really knowing where to put it when she feels Aerith’s muttered words against her collarbone. She brought Tifa’s arm around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Shh, Tifa. I can almost <em>hear</em> your thoughts over here.”</p>
<p>So Tifa lets her body relax with the comforting weight against her chest. The soft labored breaths of the girl in her arms lulled her to sleep and Tifa had never slept so soundly that night.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>She should’ve said it. Oh God, she should’ve told her when she had the chance. Tifa grits her teeth, clutching the nasty gash across her stomach as she tries to stop the bleeding. Dark spots were starting to cloud her vision and the pain was spreading all throughout her body and it hurts so, <em>so</em> much her eyes were getting heavy and she just wants to close them for a while but then she feels clammy hands pressing against her skin. She vaguely hears Barrett shouting, Cloud was calling her name but she finds herself focusing on Aerith’s quiet shaking voice instead.</p>
<p>“Tifa, come on, open your eyes. Look at me.”</p>
<p>She wants to<em> tell</em> her so bad but when she opens her mouth, she just starts coughing out more blood and Aerith was shushing her as she fumbles for the green materia on her bangle, “Shh, it’s okay. Don’t talk. I’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p>The cetra grasped her hand and if she’s gripping a little too tightly, Tifa couldn’t find it in herself to complain. The soft glow of the green materia illuminated their dark surrounding and she feels warmth settling across her stomach as the pain slowly subsided until it stops all at once. The grip Aerith had on her slackened and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find emerald orbs brimming with tears. With all the strength she still had in her, she stretches an arm to reach for the girl’s face but Aerith stops her midway, palms enclosing around her wrist. She’s exhausted. Her whole body’s protesting and beckoning her to just close her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re okay. You’re okay.” She hears Aerith whispering like a mantra mostly to herself before she finally succumbed to the darkness.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Tifa’s eyes followed the movements of the brunette in front of her. Aerith and Barret were walking ahead of them and she watches with rapt attention as Aerith threw her head back, laughing at something Barret had said and Tifa had always find it endearing how the corners of her eyes would crinkle when she does so. The ends of her dress were tattered and a simple handkerchief to keep her hair up replaced the perfect bow that used to don her crown. Aerith must’ve sense her staring because suddenly, green eyes was looking back at her. The cetra tilts her head, as if to say <em>what</em>, and Tifa just shakes her head and wills the blush threatening to color her cheeks. Aerith‘s lips curl into a smile before turning back to her animated conversation with Barret.</p>
<p>“Do you love her?”</p>
<p>She hears Cloud’s gruff voice beside her.</p>
<p>Tifa doesn’t answer him because she feels like Cloud shouldn’t be asking questions he should already know the answer to.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>The one time she finally said it, they’ve won against Sephiroth. The insistent pressing against her chest was gone and for the first time, Tifa felt like she could breathe again. The Turks were gone. No more Shinra army chasing them. No more spending sleepless nights on tacky and uncomfortable inns because they’re finally coming <em>home</em>. The steady grip in her hand tightened, <em>grounding</em> her, as Tifa was pulled back from her thoughts and when she cast a look to the warm presence at her side, she finds gentle emerald hues already staring back at her. So Tifa doesn’t stop herself from reaching out to brush the lock of hair caressing Aerith’s face, and ever so softly, she whispered the words, “I love you.”</p>
<p>And then everything was a blur because <em>oh</em>, Aerith was kissing her. Her lips were soft and she feels the girl smiling against it. Aerith tasted of fulfilled promises and new beginnings and Tifa decides, right there, that she wouldn’t want to lose this feeling forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>